Michael di Angelo's Story
yay my first story (its not good,i think) Chapter 1 It was a boring day last day at school, all the subjects in one day. Dyslexia made it hard to read and ADHD made me shudder, I just couldn’t stay still. I was shaking. The school year ended and the principal called my name. “Michael”- The principal “Yeah”-me “Someone is here to see you…”-The principal “Okay”-me I walked with the principal (I’m too lazy to name her) to her office. When I was inside, I saw a man with a three days grace shirt, leather pants, and a hat. I looked closely and saw what looked like tiny horns sticking out from his hat. “Hello, Michael. My name is Grover Underwood” “Hi”-me “I’m here to bring you to a special camp”-Grover “How long am I going to stay there?”-me “For as long as you want”-Grover “Cool…what‘s the camp’s name?”-me “Camp Half-blood”-Grover “That’s a weird name…okay, when are we going?”-me “Now”-Grover “Okay!”-me I didn’t have to tell anybody because the school I was going to was a boarding school and I had no mother or father to tell. I followed Grover to his car and we drove off. When we got there I saw a big sign that said "Camp Half-Blood" And then i was welcomed by a man in a wheelchair, � Chapter 2 "Hello,Michael,I'm Chiron" "Hi"-me Then he rolled over to Grover and whispered something in his ear, i tried to hear it but all i heard was "Did you tell him his father was cakes". "WHAT!" i thought. Then Grover said "Follow me" so i did. We walked to a house or should i say "cabin". "This is where you'll be staying"-Grover "Wow" "Okay, see you at dinner"-Grover I was thinking about what Chiron said all day. I was walking to dinner and grabbed a plate of food when i was done Grover came. "It is time"-Grover "What?" "Its time to find out your olympian parent"-Grover And then it struck me. I was a Demigod and i was about to find out who my father/mother really was.It was so shocking i almost fainted. I� was both happy and shocked. I ran to Grover and he made me stand in front of the fire. And� there t was...a hologram of the helm of darkness, Uh-Oh. I ran to my cabin and sat down on my bed tears ran down my cheek, I was a son of hades...why hades why not zeus or anyone that wasn't pure evil. Then i figured it out, the only way out was suicide. I don't know why but in my mind it sounded like a good idea. But then i thought of self-abuse, it was less than suicide but it still hurts.I snuck out at around 2:00 a.m. and went to the athena cabin.i stole a knife and ran back to the hades cabin, when i got there i sat on my bed and lifted my wrist. I started drawing lines on my wrist it hurt so bad i started to cry then i dropped the knife, i was bleeding ALOT. Then i heard a voice "Hey" "Who are you!" "I'm your cabin mate" He came out of the dark and said: "you were to busy cutting yourself to notice me" "Sorry,i found out im a son of hades." "Well, i am too. Exept i didn't cut myself...i ran away.I'm Nico di Angelo" ohhhhhh he's my brother "We have the same last name"-Nico "Do we have any more brothers or sisters?" "We used to her name was bianca"-nico "Did she die" "yeah"-nico "Well...im gonna clean up and go to bed"-me "okay,goodnight"-nico When i woke up,everyone said hi and every thing worked out well.I got my first sword,sword lesson, and friend � � THE END � � Category:Original Character